Newly turned into one-shots
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: I flame/hurt/maim/annoy/antagonize and do much more to Mako. BAKA. STRONG T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own LoK.**

**This is just me venting about Mako's... Mako-ness.**

* * *

Okay, listen here, Mako. What in the name of holy Aang is WRONG with you? Don't you see how perfect you and Korra are together? Albeit it was too early for you to get together and I seriously wasn't prepared for the breakup..

You know what!? Just GET OVER YOURSELF. GOT ME?

You are incredibly stupid, pathetic, immature and all the things you most likely think Korra to be! At least she doesn't homie-hop you stupid son of a bitch! Bolin definitely should have gotten to be with Korra cause honestly, you're just a freaking JERKBENDER!

PICK WHO YOU FUCKING WANT ALREADY!

Is is the beautiful, fun AWESOME Korra or the Beautiful Asami, who YOU KNOW YOU ONLY LIKE BECAUSE OF HER FACE!

YEAH. I seen the episode where you *MIRACULOUSLY* fell for her in.. what? THREE SECONDS!?

FUCK YOU BIZIATCH!

Honestly, Mako, I fucking hate your guts.

You are so fucking typical and I just in general want to fucking watch you die. You're stupid and I just.. no. You deserve to suffer with your stupid choices because that's what you are,

A STUPID STUPID FACE WHO MAKES STUPID DECISIONS BECAUSE HE'S STUPID!

You ain't all that, honey and quite frankly, I'm sick of your rank-ass personality ruining your beautiful face for me.

Idiot. BAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA!

You've lost one Mako fan as of right now.

Dick head.

Hmph.

* * *

** OK. I'm fine now c: **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own LoK.**

**This is just me.. wanting to make Mako squirm... Here comes grief for MAKO. **

* * *

Mako stares at Jinora in front of him, panic filling him as he processes the words she had just told him.

"Kora's been injured in a fight with a spirit. She's remained unconscious for several hours and.. Daddy is very worried.."

Mako rushes towards the air temple, praying for the news to be untrue when he comes upon a packing Tenzin and a sad looking Pema.

"Tenzin! Is Korra okay?"

The old airbender looks up, grief in his eyes as he clears his throat.

"She's currently awake, but she does not remember Bolin, Asami.. or you.."

Mako freezes, blinking as he continues to try and process information.

"All she remembers is that you have played with her emotions, Mako."

He falls to his knees and doesn't get up four thirty minutes.

"Baka.." Jinora whispers, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the teen.

* * *

** I had fun (: So I don't care if it's good :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own LoK.**

**This is just me.. wanting to make Mako squirm... Here comes grief for MAKO. **

* * *

"... How is she? Is she okay?" Mako continues to pester Tenzin until he cracks and blurts out the one thing he thought he should keep from the worrying fire-bender.

"Korra doesn't want to see you, okay!?"

Mako stares at him shocked, before regretting what he had previously done.

"Why'd I ever go and break up with her?"

* * *

**Bitch.**

**CRY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear "GUEST"...  
**

**Your turn to get flamed (: **

**I am VERY bright, okay? c: I just like to have fun and be weird because that's my personality. Now, mister or miss scaredy bitch who doesn't have the guts to make an account instead of hiding behind an ANONYMOUS ACCOUNT.**

**Shut your cock sucker and keep your retarded comments to yourself, yeah? **

**I don't honestly care what you think or what you want to assume. You don't know me so don't presume you've got brain power over me. **

**I don't particularly care if you insult my work because, well, I WAS PLAYING AROUND but I won't stand aside and let you insult my intelligence. **

**Get over yourself, doll. **

**I don't understand why you felt the need to review. I honestly do not care, either. **

**Just keep to yourself 'cause you're the one that didn't have the guts to 1. Make an account. 2. Get on the account you (PROBABLY) have or 3. At least leave a name so I could address you by it. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**I hope you get a kick out of this.**

**I hope you have all the fun in the world laughing at this. **

**Because in the end I still showed that I am indeed intelligent. **

**Whilst you're just a male/female that doesn't have the guts to own up to your review. You think I'm not intelligent? OWN UP TO IT AND PROVE TO ME THAT I AM NOT INTELLIGENT. **

**It's fanfiction. We can do what we want. I can write what I want. I can say what I want. I can rant if I want. You? Yes, you're entitled to an opinion. But hasn't your mother ever told you to keep your mouth shut if you don't got anything nice to say?**

**Mako is a character of a TV show and he is completely irrelevant to life. **

**Therefore, it is okay. **

**Now this was a complete time waster. **

**But I still proved something (: **

**Have a nice day, kid.**


End file.
